Northwestern University considers the protection of human participants in research a top priority. The goals of this proposal are: to accelerate the implementation of training programs for investigators; to complete written documentation and prepare the self-study needed for accreditation; and to improve the technological infrastructure. Our Specific Aims are to: 1. Ensure that organizational policies and practices of Northwestern University and the Office for the Protection of Research Subjects meet the highest standards for protecting the rights and welfare of human research participants and document those policies and practices to meet the requirements for accreditation by AAHRPand NCQA. 2. Accelerate the planning and implementation of Northwestern University Office for the Protection of Research Subjects educational activities and monitoring for quality assurance (QA) and compliance. 3. Facilitate documentation of IRB deliberation and the review process by enhancing software and providing new computer equipment support for office staff. 4. Extend the capabilities of the Northwestern University Office for the Projection of Research Subjects database to accept the electronic submission of forms, including new project applications, adverse event forms, and continuing review applications, thus maximizing the efficiency of staff time and streamlining the review process.